Make Me Love You
by aqua0draco
Summary: Clarissa Fray is heart broken after she leaves Sebastian. She goes to her friend Simon's house for a place to stay where she Meets the Lightwoods. Includes Simabelle, Malec, Jia and of course Clace!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter****1**

**A/N Okay So this is a new story which was on my mind today while I was on my Ipod I don't know why but I like this story better than City Of Broken Trust but don't worry I'm not abandoning it! I'm thinking for some Clace in that . Also in this story Clary and Sebastian are not related. This chapter does contain some swearing so here's the first chapter and I'll talk to you at the bottom ;)**

**Disclaimer: Puts hands up in surrender* Okay fine I'll say =.= I don't own any characters they all belong to Cassandra Clare... I hope your happy xP**

**CPOV**

" You fucking lied to me Sebastian!," I yelled at him. I threw a flower vase at his head which he barely missed.

"Can you fucking calm down Clary, such a fuckin brat," he yelled back.

My hands were covered in blood and cuts from the vase. He lied every time saying he wouldn't do it again but then he'd get drunk and go to those sluts.

He came towards me about to touch my arm when I flinched from him "Don't you ever touch me with your filthy hands," I told him.

I ran towards the room we shared and quickly searched for a suitcase. I walked over to the half broken closest and grabbed me clothes. Quickly packing them, more like stuffing I ran out of the door. He slammed his fist into the wall nearest too him and swore in frustration. This would be the last time I'd be coming here. No more forgiving, I was done.

I turned back for the last time and took a glance at our "house". It was a creamy apartment which looked like crap from the outside. I snorted, I was never coming back to this... trash.

I knew just where too go, my best friend Simon's house. He was always there when I needed him, he was there when my mother left me and when I would return home from Sebastian's beatings. He had always tried talking me out of not going back to Sebastian but I would never listen.

Simon was a total nerd. Not in the smart kind of way more like the addicted to video games. He always wore his gamer t-shirts like "Nerd is the new sexy". He would play x box or play station whenever he got a chance to. He had light brown hair and wore black Gucci glasses, which made him look cute in his own way.

I walked down three blocks until I finally came to his neighbourhood. It was a very sweet and quiet place except for my friend Magnus who had a house right beside Simon's. He was the total opposite of quiet. He would always throw crazy parties each weekend, I wondered why no one ever complained yet.

Simon's house was medium sized and beautiful. I always loved his house , it was much homier than my own. I walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. I waited a couple seconds when the door opened revealing the one and only Magnus Bane.

"Clary dear! Oh what a surprise I was just talking to the others about you." he told me.

Wait others? I immediately got nervous. Magnus noticed my suitcase and hands. "Who did this?," he asked. His smile faded and his face went hard. "I swear if Sebastian touched you again Clary I would beat the crap out of him." he told me. I shook my head.

"I left Magnus." I dropped the suitcase and hugged him, letting some tears fall. He held on to me until he said something totally Magnus. " Clary I love you and all but your ruining my new glittery shirt." I laughed and wiped my tears.

"Now are you gonna stand out all day or come inside?Cause I swear that grandma is eying me right now.," he said. I laughed and he picked up my suitcase which he said was really light for a girl ,and motioned me too come inside.

I walked in and smelled something awful, I looked at Magnus and he shrugged, " Izzy is cooking today." He said as if it was something really normal. Who was Izzy?

He told me to go into the living room since that's where everyone was. As I turned the corner I heard laughter coming from the room and some shouts. I stopped at the door entering the living room and Simon noticed me. "Clary?" I smiled at him and he came over to hug me. Before letting me go though he whispered something into my ear. "Did Sebastian touch you?" he asked which now seemed like the first question my friends asked. I shook my head lightly and he went to go tell Magnus to put my suitcase in my room.

You see I had been to Simon and Magnus's house so many times that I had a room in both their houses if I ever came over. Magnus let me go shopping with him to get the furniture for my room and bought me anything I wanted.

I took a chance to look at the people in the room. There were only three other kids other than Magnus and Simon. There was a tall black haired girl who sat on the sofa, she was beautiful. Sitting beside her looked to be her brother who had the same coloured hair and bright sea blue eyes. Than on the rocking chair was a boy really unique, he had golden eyes which made you get lost in them and the fairest blond hair. I bet any girl would die for him but you could also tell he was an player and arrogant guy.

"You do know staring is rude," said the blond. I blushed, I hadn't noticed I had been staring at him I looked away from the room to see Simon's mom coming down the stairs. She smiled and walked over to me. "How is my favourite princess?" she asked me. I flushed bright red Simon's mom had always called me her princess and was like the mom I never had.

I gave a small laugh "I'm fine, how are you?"

"Oh great, well I'll leave you guys to talk," she said and she left.

Simon and Magnus walked in after and introduced me too everyone. "Clary this is Isabelle," Isabelle jumped up from the couch and hugged me

"Were going to be best friends I can already tell!," she shouted. I smiled at her, she reminded me of Mia except she was way rougher and not so girly. Magnus then told me about Alec who he was now dating. He said a brief hello and waved.

Simon then gave an annoyed look at the blond. " And that is Jace, who thinks he's the hottest guy in the world." he said. Jace smirked at me and looked me over. That perv, he reminded me of Sebastian and I made a mental note to stay away from him.

Isabelle dragged me upstairs saying we should get to know each other better. I barely even knew the girl but she sounded really nice, I guess she never had a best friend who was a girl.

She plopped down on the bed and started telling me of how much she liked going shopping, and that we were gonna go tomorrow. Something told me I would regret going but I let it pass.

I went downstairs to grab something to eat when I saw Jace sitting on the stool. I chose to ignore him and find myself something to eat, but it seemed he was playing a different game.

"Whats wrong Red?," he asked. I ignored him once again. "I know your really amazed your seeing a sexy god right now but you can talk y'know," he said.

"Please in your dreams, Blondie. Your not as hot as you think. "I lied. He smirked at me but played along. Before he could reply I took what I needed and left. But not before noticing Jace's face when he saw one of my scars on my right arm.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sleep didn't take over me. I tossed and turned but .. nothing. I thought of what Sebastian might be doing right now, probably drinking another beer and getting drunk at the bar. I let those thoughts slip away and I felt myself thinking about the blond head, Jace. I was scared of him though since his attitude and arrogance reminded me of Sebastian. Would he hurt me too, or was he different? With those thoughts in mind I fell asleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I woke up to someone shaking me awake. I flipped on the other side completely ignoring the person, but when the person shaked me again I yelled "What?," I look up and saw Jace.

"God if your already this fussy I wonder what you'll be when were doing things," he said then winked at me. I glared at him and waited for him to go, but he stayed. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes.

"Can I help you?," I asked him. His eyes just stayed focused on mine, green meeting gold and a sort of spark went through us. I didn't know if it was only me who felt it but I was sure he did too. I looked away and he got up.

"Magnus wanted me too call you downstairs for breakfast, better hurry munchkin." he said. I watched as he swiftly walked across the room and left. I got up from bed and walked into the bathroom, grabbing dark skinny jeans and an white off-the shoulder t-shirt. It was plain and had a small pocket at the top ,along with that I grabbed some gladiators and I was good to go.

I changed as fast as I could hoping that Isabelle was here too. Except when I got downstairs all the boys were seated at the table. They all looked up when I got down the stairs and I said good morning and went to find some coffee. I could feel Jace's gaze on me as I turned around. To my bad luck the only seat was beside Jace, I sighed and made my way over.

"Izzy's just getting ready since you two are going shopping." said Alec. I nodded I had totally forgot about that. The breakfast was really quiet except for the sarcastic comments by Jace. Once I had looked over at the window and had seen the grandma looking at us through the window. I had silently nudged Magnus who had done a spit-take with his water. Jace and Alec had been just staring at us as in wtf?

"Well Alec and I have some business to do so we'll see you guys at lunch." said Magnus grinning widely. Jace chocked on his juice when Magnus said "business" . Simon left too since he had a practice with his band leaving Jace and I in an awkward silence. Luckily Izzy came after 10 minutes.

"Okay let's go Clary!," she shouted from the door. We were about to leave when Jace asked if he could come since he was gonna get bored by himself. Izzy replied with a yes something about holding our bags. Oh yay! I thought sarcastically. The car ride was also quiet, Izzy and I were in the back of the car and Jace was driving. He complained saying it made him look as if he was our kept talking about her new shoes and I completely zoned out. I wasn't a really shopping kinda person. Occasionally I would find Jace looking at me through the rear mirror and our eyes would meet, but I would look away quickly.

After our eight shop I let out a frustrated sigh and sat down on the bench outside the shop while Isabelle payed for her clothes. She came out and immediately started pulling on my hand. "Izzy can we go now!," I whined. She gave me a stern mother look and I stuck my tongue out.

"No, we still have to find dresses for the party tonight." she said. I decided not to say anything and let her drag me to the next shop.

This shop was all full of dresses and tux. Izzy had phoned Jace telling him to meet us here and went back to finding a dress. I was searching through the racks when I felt someone breathing on my neck.

"Thats a beautiful dress, you should try it on."

The voice made the hairs on my neck stand up and close my eyes. I looked up to see Jace smirking down at me. I rolled my eyes and went back to finding dresses but keeping the other dress he had picked with me. The dress was plain dark green and a ball gown type of dress which flowed out. The others I had picked were this red one which was one shoulder and had a big mess of bows at the front. The other one was this black one which was plain white and black. The top was black and stopped right at your breasts and then after the rest was plain white.

I saw Izzy and she motioned for me to come try on the dresses with her. Making my way over I saw Jace get his tux straightened by an Asian girl, and felt sort of jealous. He glanced at me through the mirror before returning his gaze onto the girl. She was obviously trying to flirt with him, but who wouldn't?

I got a room right beside Isabelle's and stepped into the red dress. The dress was pretty but wasn't meant for me so I decided not to let Izzy see. The black was fine and I stepped out of the room, Izzy said it was okay but told me to try on the other one. Too my disappointment Jace wasn't there when I tried on the black dress. Oh well.

I put the dark green dress over my head and asked Izzy to help me zip it. She came in and did so and told me she was waiting in the dressing room. I came out holding the dress from the front so I wouldn't slip and embarrass myself.

Jace was sitting next to Izzy and his head snapped up when he heard my footsteps.

Izzy's mouth was open and her eyes were wide. Jace gave a small smile which he was trying to hide and gave out a whistle. I glared at him and went to look at myself in the mirror. It really was beautiful, it also showed some curves which I didn't know I had.

Isabelle came behind me and grinned telling me to buy it and that this was the one. I stopped looking at myself and found the slip which had the price on it. It read $456. I couldn't buy this, it was too expensive. I told Izzy I wasn't buying this dress and she told me she would pay. But I didn't want her paying, it would be like another favour she was doing and she had already done enough. She told me she was paying for her dress and that I'd better bring my dress up front so she could pay.

Isabelle left and Jace was still sitting in the chair, his eyes never leaving me. I know this might be silly but I felt like a princess in the dress! But this was too expensive I'd just find something else. I sighed and walked back into the fitting room but then remembered Izzy had done up my zip and I didn't know how to undo it. A knock on the door startled me.

"Who is it?," I asked, praying it was Isabelle. Except today was my worst day and it turned out to be Jace.

"Clary hurry up," said an impatient Jace. I rolled my eyes at him, never going shopping with him.

"I can't." I replied.

"Why not?," he asked. Oh my god, did this boy need an answer for everything?

"Cause I can't open the zip!," I told him. Goodness he was so frustrating

"Then open the door." I got an confused look, open the door? Hell no he wasn't helping me!

"No Jace it's okay I'll open it some how." I yelled back.

"Your gonna take a fucking hour, now just open the door." he said. Curse Isabelle for leaving I thought, but I had to get out of this dress, so I did as told.

I clicked open the door and Jace stood in front of me. The Asian consultant was glaring me and I couldn't help but laugh at her face. Jace crinkled his face.

"What you laughing about?" he asked confused. . He turned around to where I was staring and gave a smile. A real one. The way his pink lips would turn into a smile and his golden eyes would brighten up was just the beautiful sight. Wait.. why was I staring at him? I snapped out of it when he closed the door. I moved my red curly hair out of the way as his hand made the slightest contact with my skin. Some kind of spark went over me and gave me butterflies. I heard the zip coming down and held onto the front of the dress. Once he was done I turned to face him.

"Thanks, you can go now." I said adding a small smile.

"Are you kidding me? I think my girlfriend will kill me if I go back out there."

Wait his girlfriend? Of course he has a girlfriend Clary what the hell were you thinking? So the consultant was his girlfriend. Well she was beautiful and he was hot, what a great couple, I thought. God I have got to stop thinking a lot.

"I don't care." I told him, showing him my most annoyed look.

"Oh come on, you want me too look away in a corner?," he asked. Actually yes I did.

"Yup, now turn around Lightwood." I said and couldn't help grinning. He just rolled his eyes and turned around, his back facing me.

"You better not look, Jace." I said, not at all feeling comfortable with him being here.

I tried my fasted to change and slip on my jeans. Once I was done I told him he could turn around. Gathering the dress in my arms I was about to slip it back into the cover when his hand stopped mine. I looked back at him with a questioning look.

"What?," I asked.

"Aren't you gonna buy that?," he asked.

"No, its too expensive Jace."

"Fine, I'll get it for you." he said.

"Nope, no more favours." I told him with a stern look. But his eyes were so competitive right now.

"Think of it as a early birthday present." he said, and before I could say anything he grabbed the dress from my hands and opened the door. Leaving me staring after him...

**Okay! So now that this is out I hope you guys will like this story! Oh and before I forget ages are Clary: 17 , Jace :19, Isabelle:17, Simon:18, Alec: 20, and Magnus well who knows.. but umm he will be for an mundane age 22. So next chapter I guess will be about Clary getting her make-up done by the one and only Isabelle xD And the party will be hosted by Mr. Sparkles, Magnus! Will the old grandma be there for Magnus? Will Aline attend? Is Sebastian giving up that fast? Simabelle? Jordan and Mia will soon be entering to to those Jia fans in chapter um 3? So Good?,Bad? Review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jace had bought the dress when I had come to the front of the shop. He smirked at me from the cashier when he heard me coming. I saw him pull out his wallet and grab his mastercard and swipe it in the thing.

Izzy had noticed me standing there and walked over to where I was. "You know, he's never done that for anyone." she told me. For the first time since I looked at him, he didn't seem so arrogant.

"Well maybe he's up to something, you know how first they pretend to be nice and then it's just to get back at someone or your ex boyfriend." I replied with a small smile on my face. Somewhere I knew Izzy was right and that he was trying to be nice, but what could I do I mean it's Jace!

Jace turned around with the dress in a cover, which was slung over his right arm. He smirked at my hands which were now over my chest, which if you didn't know meant I was angry. "Here you go, Red." he said. I rolled my eyes at his smirk and took the dress.

"I'll pay you back soon." I said and Izzy and I started walking ahead of him. When she was a few feet away I turned around to see him still standing therewith his head down. "Oh and Jace." I said turning around, his head snapped up when I said his name. "Thanks," I told him with a smile on my face. He had a huge grin and started walking towards me. His hand snaked around my waist when he saw Aline.

He leaned in close his head bent down. "Anything for you." And just words like that made my stomach feel fluttery. I bit on my lip and continued walking. I shrugged his hand off my waist and saw how his mouth turned into a small oval but then quickly replaced it with a smirk, and walked after me.

…**...**

We reached the house in an hour or so. Isabelle quickly threw her bags at Jace which he caught as if it was nothing. I was about to get my own bags when his hands stopped mine, and grabbed for them instead. Izzy grabbed my hand and dragged me toward Simon's house. The house was still empty since everyone was still gone to, who knows what.

Isabelle grabbed some bags from Jace's hand and ran up the stairs telling me to come. I let out a sigh and started after her, I had totally forgotten today was the party. She made me sit down on the bench beside her dresser and went to get her straightener.

She plugged it in, and waited for it to get warm. Once it was warm enough for her she put my hair into parts with a clip and grabbed some of my hair. I watched as it fell into perfect ringlets down my back. I didn't know Isabelle was this good.

After she was done with my hair she turned my chair around and started applying my make-up. I could feel the cool light touch of the brush as it brushed over my closed eyes. The glossy feeling you get after you apply lip gloss on your lips. I fighted the urge to lick my lips since they smelled so good. It took 2 hours or so but Izzy was finally done.

She told me to go change into my dress since the party was in a few minutes. I nodded I still hadn't looked at myself and was getting pretty curious. I stepped into the washroom and locked the door.

I glanced up at the mirror and saw a beautiful girl. I barely recognized that the girl was me, I looked so different. I changed into my dress and called Izzy to zip it up.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Izzy dropped the lipstick she had been holding. Her mouth was open and her eyes wide. "Clary if I was a guy, I would date you." she exclaimed. I laughed at her and she soon joined in. I walked over to her dresser and took a look in the mirror. My eyes were a smoky dark green colour and my lips were coated light pink, and they shimmered in the light. My hair was let lose and stopped right at the middle of my back. I had to say, Izzy did a fantastic job.

Izzy said that it was time to go and she put on her 6 inch heels. I looked at her as if she was crazy and she just said "What?" I shook my head at her and grabbed my 2 inch black heels she had picked out. Slipping them on both of us walked out the front door. The party was at Magnus's so we had some walking to do.

I opened the door since it was unlocked and I guess Magnus was giving a speech since it was so quiet. All eyes turned to us and guys looked as if they would jump us. Sluts gave us an annoyed look and started flirting with the guys trying to get their attention.

"And they're here!," screamed Magnus joyfully into the mike. We gave a small wave to everyone and went to go find seats in a corner. I bet my cheeks were flushed of embarrassment. We found some seats and noticed the guys coming this way. Alec was in a simple black shirt along with denim jeans. Simon was wearing the same thing except with a dark purple shirt. Magnus was wearing leather jeans with an sparkly pink shirt along with striking blue hair. Jace came last and was wearing a gray sweater which you could make out his abs from and dark jeans which hung dangerously low on his hips.

Simon came over and kissed Isabelle lightly on the lips and took a seat by her. Complimenting our looks. I could sense Jace's gaze on me and he he took a seat next to mine.

"You look beautiful." He said. His eyes trying to find mine but I was doing the opposite.

"Thanks." I breathed. I could almost imagine him smirking at me when I was interrupted with Magnus.

"You look fantastic Clary!," he told me with a huge grin. I smiled at him and he got down and gave me a hug. The door opened and I looked over Magnus's shoulder to see who it was. I laughed so loudly when I saw who was at the door. Magnus gave me an weird look and turned to see who it was. He did a spit take with his alcohol when he saw the guest. It was the old grandma on the street. My face turned so red that I could barely breath.

"Magnus thats three spit takes in one day." Alec told him. Magnus's eyes were fixed on the old lady as she winked at him. I laughed louder and almost fell out of my chair, if it wasn't for Jace. Magnus shot me a glare and walked over to the lady. Alec stared at me, then Magnus and then the lady. Observing the scene.

I could feel everyone staring at me, while I laughed like a maniac. I saw as the grandma trailed a skully finger down the side of his face and lick her lips. Magnus came over after 5 minutes and was itching at the side of his skin. He coughed loudly when he saw everyones eyes set on him and told them to continue with the bullshit they were doing before. I laughed at his face and he sent another glare.

The party continued and I was getting really tired. Often a yawn would come out of my mouth and my eyes would shut but I stayed awake throughout the party.

Everyone started leaving around 3 and I was itching to get to my room and be under the warm covers. A hand on my leg brought me back to reality as I saw who it was. Sebastian. His eyes were pitch black and his lips curved into a mischievous smile. I tried moving my chair back but his hands grip on the back was so tight it wouldn't move. Everyone else had wandered off to get drinks and dance and I was siting alone at the table.

"Hey precious." he said. His finger trailing over my jaw and when he spoke an awful disgusting smell escaped his mouth. I bit on my lower lip trying my hardest not to scream. His other hand travelled up my thigh and he lifted it higher. I slapped at his hand but he grabbed it in his hand that was by my face. I could feel his cold pale hands touching my now bare skin, making it cold. He was about to go further up when suddenly he was up against the wall with someone pinning him there. I opened my eyes to see Jace's body pressed up against Sebastian's, Magnus walked over with Simon right at his heel. His face was mad, you could tell as he looked Sebastian in the eye. He grabbed Sebastian's chin and brought his face close to his, "What the fuck do you think your doing here?" asked Magnus with his teeth gritted. Sebastian's face seemed to have turned purple.

"Getting back my girl, Bane." He sneered at Magnus when he said his name.

"Get the hell out, Verlac or I'll be forced to do something." He told him. Sebastian smirked at him and lifted his eyebrows.

"Oh really? Why don't you just go kiss your boyfriend or something. This is between me and that bitch." he said. I couldn't handle it anymore and I stepped forward and my hand slapped him across his face. My face I could almost tell was in rage and Simon stared at me shocked.

"Please Sebastian just leave." I told him trying my hardest not to scream at him. His eyes stared at me for moments and he shook of Magnus and Jace's grip and glared at me before walking away. I closed my eyes as he walked out, disappearing into the crowd.

A hand touched my shoulder, and I turned around. "I'm sorry Clary" said Magnus.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault hes a dick. I'm fine Magnus" I said trying to smile.

He nodded and then walked away murmuring something about Alec being afraid of the dark. Simon held on for a few minutes before making sure I was fine, and I went to the bar to get some water. I heard footsteps behind me, but I chose to ignore them and sat down on the cold bar stool. My eyes wondering around as the bartender made up my drink.

I heard a creak as someone took a seat beside me and ordered something. I spun the stool around and was taken by surprise as golden eyes bore into my own. I gave a tight smile and spun around feeling a little uncomfortable with Jace being here. My drink was ready in a few more seconds and I said a quick thanks before sipping a little of the alcohol. The familiar rush of it getting to my head, making it fizzy. I closed my eyes shut as I downed another gulp, the strong scent making me want to spit it out but on the other hand making me want more.

"You should probably take it slow, Clary." said a voice. I ignored the voice and ordered another one, promising myself it would be my last. Except I got another one, and then another. I heard the same voice tell the bartender not to give me anymore drinks.

"Why?" I whined. Making a pout I looked in the direction of the voice but my image was to blurry to see who it was.

"You already had four. I think thats too much for today." he stated. I shook my hand and reached out to grab his drink, which of course failing I fell off the chair. I heard a deep velvet laugh and to not act stupid just sat there. Which probably made me look more stupid, But who cares!

"What you laughing at?" I asked, trying to sound furious.

"You" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the counter trying to stand up. My knees wobbled but in the end, I managed to half stand and half sit on the stool.

"Clary! There you are! I was looking everywhere for you." said a female voice. I crinkled my eyes at the light coming from the disco ball and glanced up, seeing black long hair right at the girl's waist.

"God. Are you drunk?" she sighed and grabbed onto my arm helping me steady myself as she spoke to someone. I felt her bring me up and I closed my eyes again, and re-opened them finally seeing a few things. Apparently the male had been Jace, wasn't it obvious? I thought. I mean couldn't you tell by his sexy voice? I shook my head, since when was Jace sexy to me?

"Oh it's you." I exclaimed as I looked up at Isabelle. She shook her head and guided me towards a chair with a coat hanging on it. I yawned, god I was getting sleepy.

"Sit here. Don't move, I'm getting our things and then we'll go." she instructed me with a slender long finger pointed towards me. I nodded and watched her walk away and blend in with the big crowd. After a few minutes, I heard the familiar tapping of heels, and saw Isabelle pushing her way through the mass of people. She huffed when she was out of the crowd and settled the jackets on her arm.

"Okay here." she said as she handing me my black cardigan and put on her own. She put her hand out for me to grab onto, and I glared but grabbed it anyways knowing I would fall. Once we were outside the breeze hit the air making me shiver, and pull the cardigan tighter around me. But the breeze floated in through the light fabric.

"No more drinking for you Clary" she told me, making sure to look at me as she said it. I tried to keep my smile. "And who was that guy?" I stopped walking and looked at her. She turned around and looked at me. I shook my head.

"No one" I told her. She seemed a bit hurt, not to know the truth but quickly changed the topic seeing it made me uncomfortable. She walked me over to Simon's house where a light dim yellow light was peaking through the curtains. She waved bye as I walked up the small stairs and rang the doorbell. Simon's mom opened it, and quickly ushered me inside feeling how cold it was.

"Oh, It seems like it will snow soon." she said. I grinned at her as she faked a shiver. "Better get in bed, Clare it's getting late." I nodded and said good-night making my way up the stairs.

Yawning I sleepily changed and got under the warm snug blanket and turned to the side. Sleep came very soon to me and I drifted off to slumber.

A/N Okay! Finally done, sorry for the long wait. I guess I just wasn't in the mood for writing xD But I'm back! So don't hold a grudge against me(:

So what did you guys think? Was it worth waiting? Cause in my opinion I think it was, but eh your choice:)

And sorry if I sound rude, but instead of just alerting the story or adding me to your favourite author. Why don't you just review?

Sorry If that sounded harsh , but thanks for everyone who has reviewed and alerted the story, just maybe give me some feedback on how I'm doing. Other than that...See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3...

You know how sometimes you don't want to be disturbed but then.. it happens anyways? Well if you have Simon as a friend.. prepare to be disappointed.

"Clary!" said a whining voice. It shook my body and god, how much I wanted to punch that person out. It called my name out again always saying a very long "y" at the end. Making it seem more annoying. I finally turned over and snapped my eyes open. Staring into a messy looking Simon.

"WHAT" I yelled at him. He stepped a little back and scratched his head.

"Umm... you sound mad" he said. I rolled my eyes and held back a slap.

"Oh I'm sorry, shall I try to be more merrier at 5 o'clock in the morning? SHALL I?" I yelled sarcastically at him. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No! No ma'am you shouldn't" He quickly replied. I sat back down and rubbed my temples with my thumb. Sighing loudly I asked him what he wanted.

"Oh yeah." He said pausing, " Wanna play COD with a few kids from Japan?" he asked me. Now I felt like slapping him. I glared daggers at him while he just excitedly stared at me.

"So. Your telling me. That you want to play COD at 5 in the morning?" I asked him. He nodded grinning at me. I smiled tightly at him.

"Why don't we do something different?" he looked at me confused. "How about you take ten steps back." I told him and motioned for him to do. " Okay good, now you see the handle" He nodded. " Okay now open it and step out." He stopped and looked at me. " Why don't we try sleeping, like normal people do? So Shut the fuck up and go to sleep!" I yelled at him. And threw my extra pillow at him.

"That hurrrrt...!" he whined, and shut the door. The thing's I do just to sleep... I thought.

…**...**

I shot up from my bed, breathing heavily. That was the strangest dream I had ever had. Justin Bieber shaved off his head and purposed to Megan Fox?

"What a dream.." I murmured to myself. My gaze shifted over to my black alarm clock which read 10:08 in neon green. Crap, everyone's probably already downstairs, I thought. My hands felt sweaty and I crinkled my face at them. Ew, I thought, and quickly wiped them off on the blanket.

I pushed the blanket away from me with my legs and got up to get ready. Not before walking over to the window and seeing little snowflakes falling. My face touched the cold frosted window and I glanced around the neighbourhood. My sleeve wiped at some of the frost on the window, to make it clearer.

The snow was slowly filling the lawn and I could see two little kids throwing snow at each other. I smiled and remembered the time Simon and I had done that, but ended up getting into one of those silly kid fights. I grinned at the thought of Simon as a 7 year old, with that too big brown winter hat on him.

I slowly peeled myself off the window and went to the bathroom. Flicking on the light switch I noticed my messy hair. My hands went to my head trying to smoothen it, but finding it un-useful. Sighing I quickly brushed and threw on a pair of jeans and a striped white and Grey t-shirt, along with my Grey boots.

I practically ran down the stairs, excited to get in the snow. When I noticed everyone surrounding the kitchen table. Each of them had a mug, which I guessed was filled with hot chocolate. Their heads snapped up when they heard my footsteps.

Simon glared at me, "Are you sure it's not to early?" he said, narrowing his eyes. I glared back and walked across the room to the coffee maker. As the coffee brewed, I could hear the other's small conversations. Isabelle normally talking about going Christmas shopping, and Simon talking about getting a new x-box for his present. I rolled my eyes at my best friend and poured the coffee into a mug.

Sipping it in a rush, I felt a burn starting to form on my tongue but I ignored it. All engrossed into my coffee. Just the smell of it was addicting for me, no wonder I don't grow. I thought. I walked over to the others and sat down next to Alec.

"So I'm thinking about going Christmas shopping with Clary, since it's only a week away." said Izzy. She looked over to me for confirmation, which I nodded my head too. "Okay great, once your done we'll get going I guess." she told me.

"Well if your really confused about what I want for Christmas" said Simon, " I'd be fine by getting something cheap, you know like a play station or something" he let us know. I grinned at him, typical Simon, I thought.

I drank my coffee in the next ten minutes and we were set to go. Grabbing Magnus's precious car's keys we walked out the front door. By now the snow was already filling in the tiny spots of the lawn, which weren't covered with snow. I clicked the open button for Magnus's black Mercedes Benz. The car smelled so fresh and.. that new type of smell. I slid into the driver's slide as Izzy made jokes about me reaching the pedals. I rolled my eyes and fixed the rear view. Isabelle quickly turned the radio onto her favourite song and sang a long.

"How can you rap so fast to Nicki Minaj's song?" I asked Isabelle. She rapped the lyrics so fast not missing a single beat... but her voice? Lets say its not like Beyonce's.

"Thats what she said!" she screamed at me. I rolled me eyes, I've been doing that a lot. Seriously I never got the Joke, "Thats what she said". Like who said and why?

After a few more minutes we reached the road leading towards the mall. I spotted a empty parking and quickly parked it, before anyone else did. Isabelle jumped out of the car and was already half-way there. I took after her and into the warm temperature of the mall. People were scattered everywhere, and a fake Santa was sitting on a big chair taking pictures with kids. I caught up with Isabelle as she entered American Eagle.

She picked up a Santa Claus hat along with elf ears. Saying we'll dress like this on Christmas morning. I groaned, thinking about waking early that day. She picked up several hats and then walked over to the cash register. The women smiled warmly at us as we paid. We left the shop on to the next one.

After the eight shop, I fell on the fitting room chair. Sighing loudly, I looked at Isabelle in the mirror. She was in yet again, a dress. The fifth one, may I add.

"Izzy!" I screamed, catching the eye of all the shoppers. I blushed deeply as everyone stared at me. She smirked from the mirror and walked over.

"Clary!" she mimicked. I pushed her lightly as she stepped back laughing.

"Can we go?" I asked her. She held her finger shaking it. Guess that was a no... We had already bought stuff for Magnus and Alec, but nothing for Jace and Simon.

Something caught my eye in the middle of the shop. I walked over to it and picked up a light Grey long sleeved sweater. It was plain and I thought about how Jace would look. His abs would probably show through, I thought. God he would look so hot. Snap out of it! I picked it up and bought it before Isabelle could see.

I smiled, to my self. Isabelle had done changing and decided to get the dress. In a rush we were about to go when we remembered we hadn't gotten Simon anything. Isabelle spotted a future shop and quickly ushered me inside. I couldn't remember what Simon had wanted, but Isabelle knew in a second.

"That way" she pointed out. I followed her wherever she went and she stopped in front of a game called "World Of Warcraft". She picked it up and looked over at the back. Thats when I remembered, that Simon had wanted this game last year.

She asked if it was okay and I told her it was fine.

After we had shopped for everyone, we decided to Finally go home.

…**...**

I entered the house and I immediately smelled something delicious. I closed my eyes and inhaled the smell, suddenly feeling very hungry. My feet took me towards the kitchen were a saw a certain blond head near the stove. I decided to surprise him and crept my way towards him. Up close I recognized how fucking tall he was. I stood on my tippy toes and covered his eyes with my hands. He didn't act startled but dropped the spoon in the pot.

"Guess who?" I asked trying to put on a manly voice.

"Clary" he answered back. Okay, now I'm sure I would not make a good mimicker. He turned around so he was facing me and grinned at my blushed face. Why was it that whenever we were close, I would blush?

What was this boy doing to me...

I decided to change the subject, " What's for dinner?" I asked. Stepping around him so I was in front of the stove. I could see pasta cooking or broiling in the pot.

"Pasta" said Jace. His hands came around my waist and he knelt down so his mouth was near my ear. "Why were you in the mood for something else?" he asked. I shivered as his voice spoke into my ear and his breath came in contact with my skin. I moved away and smirked at him saying no. He raised an eyebrow but I left before I could see the rest of his reaction.

I bumped into someone as I turned a corner.

"Ah sorry Clare I didn't see you there" said Simon. Then he paused and laughed. I glared at him when I understood what he meant.

"So what did you get me?" he asked.

"No peeking at the presents, Si" I told him. That reminded me I would have to hide the presents really well, from Simon. I stepped around him and ran up the stairs. Isabelle was already plopped down on my bed reading a cover girl magazine. She glanced up as I walked through the door and started humming, Hummingbird Heartbeat? Oh Katy Perry...

"I put the presents in your closet" she told me, her eyes glued to the magazine as she spoke. I nodded, which she probably didn't see.

"We better hide them from Simon." I said as I peeked into one of the bags. I saw a Grey Hollister bag and quickly grabbed it, and put it behind my back. I eyed Izzy as I walked backwards into my closet. I put it was high as I could reach and was startled when I saw Izzy standing behind me.

"W-What?" I stuttered. Goodness, she gave me a heart attack. She eyed where I had placed the bag and reached up and easily grabbed it.

"What's this?" she asked, "I don't remember us buying this" She said. She reached into the bag and pulled out the sweater. I wonder what she was thinking.

"Who's this for? It's really nice" she said. A light blush spread my cheeks as I said,

"Jace." Izzy raised her eyebrows high and grinned.

"I knew, you were gonna buy something for him." she declared. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bag from her.

"Yeah well, we had to get everyone something" I said. She smirked and nodded her head, and walked out of the cramped closet. I pushed the bag under some clothes, to make sure no one else would see it, not that it was a big deal or anything.

I pushed the doors to the closet closed and saw Izzy trying on Santa hats. I had bought Magnus a sparkly purple Santa hat and normal red one's for the others.

"You know" Izzy said, " I'm starting to like this hat" she said as she picked up Magnus's hat and tried it on. I grinned at her as she paced the room acting like she was on a runaway. I joined her by wearing Rudolph ears and a sparkling nose. She laughed at my attempt of acting like a reindeer. Someone knocked on the door and I could tell by the voice it was Alec.

"You guys dinner's ready. So get your ass downstairs." he screamed from the other side of the door. We put the hats away into my closet and walked down to the delicious dinner.

A/N Wow I think that, that was a fast update! Don't you? Okay first of all, thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and subscribed/alerted/favourited this story! : D

Jace is a fucking hot cook and just HOT? Magnus and his glitter(: Simon.. oh Simon. He's just a cute nerd who we all love(:

SOO What do you guys think of the story, good chapter?

Review Please! Until next time... Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: So I saw I haven't done this for a lot of chapters... I don't own and characters they all belong to Cassandra Clare but Creepy grandma is mine, you can't have her. :D **

Her hands gripped the bedsheets around her tighter, while her eyes squeezed shut. The dreams about her scars were coming back, and were clearer than ever.

"Shh, don't be afraid baby girl" she heard a voice whisper into her ear. It sounded rough and she could almost smell the liquor from his mouth. Her legs struggled behind her, trying to back away. She felt them shake and take a step back every time he took one forward. Soon she found her back pressed up against a cold red bricked wall.

The man hovered over her. She still couldn't make out his face. Nothing except his scrawny rough hands.

"Please" she heard herself say. The man roughly gripped her shoulders pushing his body into hers. She felt disgusted as she felt him rub against her.

"Please let me go" she whimpered. Her voice sounded weak and fragile to her own ears. The way they had when her mother and Luke had died, two whole years ago. The man chuckled and pushed into her once again. Ignoring her screams and constant pleadings.

"Nah, I haven't gotten laid in a while. And you. Your pretty" he had said. His hands had raked down the side of her body. Feeling her rib cage as if memorizing each and every bone.

She screamed for help. Anything, but no one came. She felt the hands travel up to her collarbone and hook one long finger under the strap of her tank top. She screamed when she felt him start to drag it down her shoulder.

Clary. Said a voice. She wanted to run too it, and get away from this.. monster. But when she turned her head furiously around trying to find someone, she saw nothing but empty darkness. She felt a droopy hungry kiss on her collarbone and she swiped her hand on it, while struggling to get out of the mans grip.

Clary..

The voice repeated and sounded familiar. She felt cold hands on the front of her jeans. She wanted to slap at them, use some of her karate lessons, but one of the hands tightly gripped them above her head.

Clary!

She snapped up from her bed, panting heavily. Her eyes wide and her breathing uneven. That was the clearest vision she had received since her first scar. Her eyes were still wide and she blinked adjusting to the light of the room. She felt a hand on her arm and flinched, turning to look at who it was. Simon sat at the edge of her bed, his eyes wide and looking at her curiously. She saw as his wide brown eyes traveled down her arm, she furrowed her brows and followed his gaze. Her eyes resting on the white long scar stretched out on her arm.

Many of them were the same. Some almost faded from time, but some still looking blue and purple as if they were just fresh. His eyes returned to stare at her and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Who-when did this happen?" he asked her. She swallowed hard, most of her scars were unknown to him. The tiny scratches and cuts from a vase he knew about, but what happened that night was something she had kept to herself. Not uttering a single word to anyone, yes she had stayed quiet and everyone asked her questions like why are you so quiet? Where were you, it's so late? She wanted to tell him the truth, but something told her that if she did, her friends would act more careful and protective around her as if she was like a piece of glass. Which they already treated her like, after Sebastian.

"It's nothing Simon, just got cut by a piece of glass that was poking out of the um mirror." she lied. She could see the hurt form in his eyes, and knew Simon knew she was lying. She broke her gaze and looked away, his stare making it even more uncomfortable.

"Why are you here?" she asked, obviously knowing she had been loud and he had came up to check on her. She saw as he brought two fingers up to his temples and rub them before answering.

"I heard you screaming and assumed it was a dream, so I came to wake you up. Well that an-" he was cut short by a loud piercing scream at my door. I turned my head surprised and saw Mia. A smile broke through my lips as she lunged forward and had me in a death hug. I breathed in the smell of vanilla and .. Earth. If that was possible.

"Oh my god, you look so bigger than the last time I saw you!" she exclaimed. I grinned, Mia had been my best girlfriend in high school. She would beat up the guys who tried to act smart, and wouldn't hide what she thought about you. Mia had been cold and mean to me the first time we had met, but after a few meetings with Simon and her they became the best of friends.

I laughed , " Well you still seem like you can break a guy's bone" I told her. She laughed and playfully pushed my shoulder. Another cough by the door brought my attention to see Jordan leaning against the door frame. Simon rolled his eyes and got up from the bed.

Simon and Jordan's relationship had never been close. Clary thought it was the fact that Mia had once been Simon's girlfriend and even though he wouldn't admit it, he still had feelings for her. No matter how many times the both girls had tried to get them to talk, had all gone in vain. Maybe it was just natural hate? Whatever it was, it had started to annoy Clary more than usual.

As Simon walked past Jordan, Jordan stuck his foot out causing Simon to fall. Simon quickly got up and fixed his glasses which had gone askew on his nose, sending a deathly glare in Jordan's direction.

"You lil mother-f" he stopped short when he saw his mother right in front of him. Clary stifled a laugh as she saw his mom raise an eyebrow as in "Go on" kind of way. His face fell as he saw her.

"m-mo-mother- lover" he rushed out. His mother smiled a tight smile and continued on her way down the stairs. Simon stuck out his middle finger at Jordan and walked to his room. Jordan chuckled as he saw Simon trip down the hallway towards his room. God they would never change, she thought. She got up and walked over to the leaning Jordan and hugged him. A strange type of brotherly sense she felt with Simon, returned to her when she hugged him. She smiled against his tough chest and slowly let go.

"Might wanna brush your teeth Clare, cause they stink" he said crunching up his face. She pushed him playfully, and pushed both the lovers out of the room. Once they were taken care of, she found her real hard task. Finding clothes, that Isabelle would actually like. She knew it was very complicated for her to wear something compared to Isabelle, but hey! She could give it a try.

She didn't know how long she stood in front of her closet just tapping her chin, and staring at her clothes, until she picked up a black pencil skirt and a cream ruffled blouse. Along with that she grabbed 2- inch heels, too try to please Isabelle, and walked out of her room and down the hallway towards the small bathroom. She heard Simon bang his door shut, with probably his foot cause the next thing he said was,

"Oh my foot! God that fuc-"

"Simon!" his mother yelled, before he completed his sentence. Clary chuckled and slipped into the door, right when she heard Simon open his.. She clicked the lock shut and placed her clothes on the hook by the door. Placing her hands on the counter she leaned forward and inspected her face. Twisting her face to see each angle, she made out tiny speckled freckles and of course her bush of a hair. She placed her tiny hands on it, and desperately tried to comb them down a bit, but sighed in frustration knowing it wouldn't work.

Her hand reached towards the cupboard on her left and she spotted her blue and white brush. Coating the brush with Colgate she brushed her teeth, until she was satisfied. She felt the sleepiness she had been feeling before being brushed away. Once that was taken care of she walked into the cool glassed shower and slid the door along with her. Leaning forward, to put the water as hot as it could go. She heard the water splash out of the head of the shower and fall onto her head. The water droplets wetting her body and relaxing her at the same time. As the water slided down, she felt her eyes close and breath in the smell around her. It was strange that taking a bath was one of her ways of relaxing or cooling down.

When the water started getting cooler she twisted the knob shut and stepped out of the shower. Pulling on her clothes , she threw her dirty one's in the hamper and glared at them when she saw that her jeans hadn't made it in. Standing there for a minute, and silently pleading that they would magically enter the hamper, she sighed and walked over to her fallen jeans and placed them in the brown basket. After she got out her pink comb and combed at her hair. The knots getting stuck in the comb, every now and then. Deciding to let her hair dry openly, she escaped through the door.

The sounds of someone banging, filled the quiet hall. The sound waves coming in the direction of Simon's room. She furrowed her brows and walked towards the noise. Stopping right at his door. She wondered if she should knock or just walk in. She decided to just enter without knocking and spotted his dark figure sitting by the edge of his bed. The curtains were closed shut and no light came through, she felt as if she was in a dungeon and started making her way towards him.

His face stayed on the drums before him, while his hands moved quickly and in a rhythm when he hit the base. A sound she had never heard erupted from the drums. She wouldn't say that she liked the sound but somehow she didn't want to stop hearing it. His face didn't turn to look up at her but remained cast downwards. She wanted to know what was bothering him, but remembered how she hadn't told him what was bothering her.

So instead of asking any questions, she quietly sat next to him. Her eyes trained on his gliding hands. Unlike Jace's his were soft but chubbier. Not like Jace's pianist, skinny tanned hands. The way they struck the metal on the drum base, stunned her eyes. She'd seen him play, but right now he was putting so much compassion, as if taking out his anger. But something told her it wasn't anger but sadness.

His room was the same as she had last seen it. Gamer shirts were spilled all over the room, some in piles and some individually. His computer desk sat motionless, with papers and pen stacked on it. The closet door was open, and made her feel more creeped. She didn't know why, but she always had perfered the closet closed whenever it was dark.

After what seemed like hours, Simon's dark head lifted up. He smiled weakly at her, and all she could do was stare. Simon was a goofy and funny guy, but right now his regular look was placed with something she could only define as sorrow. For a moment it felt as if she has frozen, her mouth not able to make any sound. Her right hand lifted up and brushed it through his dark brown hair, the strands softly brushing away. She watched as he replaced his emotions with a grin and shook her off and stood.

"What? Stop Staring at me like that" he told her. Her mouth widened to say something, but he quickly shut her off.

"Come on, I heard mom's making pancakes" he said, stretching out his hand. She stared down at it for seconds before slipping her fingers into his cool hand. She smiled and walked with him down the stairs. When they got at the bottom she noticed Mia and Jordan had already dug into the breakfast. Jordan had Maple Syrup drizzled all over his plate, Mia however had a somewhat neater version.

"I smell fucking pancakes!" The doors flew open to Magnus in his purple glittery monkey pajamas. Clary grinned at him, what a nose, she thought. Her fingers slipped away from Simon's and she made her way to sit next to Mia, Magnus jumped in next to her and quickly filled up his plate. Clary shook her head and passed him the Syrup, as he started vibrating with excitement beside her. For a second she was horrified, should I let him put the syrup on by himself, she thought.

He dumped the whole syrup bottle on the pancake and it was nowhere in sight, wherever she looked there was syrup. Oh god... she thought.

A burp came out from Magnus, and she looked at him to tell him to say "excuse me". He patted his stomach.

"Don't move..." he said. She raised her brows and laughed at his state. Told him not to eat so much, she thought to herself. Magnus had practically eaten 12 pancakes, more than Luke could've ever eaten. Jordan had ate three less, but looked in the same state as Magnus. Finally when he seemed to catch his breath he got up, and attempted to stretch his arms.

"I think we should get going, we've got some people to visit." he said, Simon was about to let out a 'yes!" when Jordan continued, "But we'll be back for Christmas" Simon sighed and slammed his head on the table.

Boys.. Clary thought. What would she do with them?

They all walked Mia and Jordan out the door, and the four of them stood on the snowed patio, as the car drove away from sight.

Magnus coughed, "You know what else I love, when it's snowing?" his question was directed towards Mrs. Lewis, "Hot Chocolate.. mm hmm" he said. Making sure to add a dreamy face when he said 'mm hmm'

"Of course honey" said Mrs. Lewis and walked through the door, probably to go make some hot chocolate. Magnus sure looked hell skinny, but the guy could eat a carload. She managed to enter the doorway just as Magnus threw a snowball in her direction. Sure snow was fun and all, but when you had to go outside it was just a pain in the ass.

"Shit!" Magnus shouted as his snowball hit Simon in the face. He made a face at Simon and booked it down the street. Clary chuckled and felt the heat revolve around her body. She settled herself on the sofa and watched through the window, Simon chasing down Magnus. A grin plastered on her face as Magnus quickly rushed in and stomped his feet on the "welcome" mat. Chunks of snow fell from the back of his shirt as he jumped up and down. Mrs. Lewis glared at him and he waved her off with his hand, before plopping on the opposite couch.

Simon had gotten stuck shoveling the driveway, but she knew it was just so he could peek through the windows of Isabelle's house and see her. She wanted to say she was happy for him, but couldn't help but feel the jealous feeling in her chest, whenever she saw them together. A feeling always filled her when she saw them smiling and whispering sweet things to each other, she knew it was wrong to feel this way to her best friend, but she wanted someone to do those things to her. Be there when she was sick or sad, make her laugh in moment's she needed someone the most.

A question arose to her mind, but she didn't know if Magnus was the right person to ask this too. Simon would get mad at her, and she didn't want that. Isabelle was Jace's sister and of course had a big mouth. Leaving her no choice she decided to ask him.

"Magnus?"

"hmm?" he said, still not looking up from his sparkly nails. She could make out the pink background and the blue and white swirls, lapping each other. A dash of gold was sprinkled over them, stunning her eyes. Her mind was still ticking, and wondering if she should ask the question or just Google it up. What the fuck is wrong with me? She thought. She decided to just go ahead and ask Magnus.

"Can you-Like-What does it feel like to love?" she quickly rushed out. Cursing at herself for messing up so many times.

She looked at his face for any reaction and noticed as he looked up, there was a smirk playing at his lips.

"Who are you in love with Clary?" She glared at him, as he just looked amused at her and filed his thumb.

"Will you just answer the god-damned question?" He sighed and settled down his filer on the small table next to him and waved a hand threw his hair. A familiar gesture that Jace was known for.

"Love- An intense feeling a person gets towards another human being."

"Magnus! I'm serious" He chuckled and put his heads up in surrender.

"Alright alright, it's always different for everyone Clary. There are many definitions and ways people feel about it, but when I'm with Alec I just feel like I'm home. He's always there when I'm sick or cold, and is always ready to listen" he stopped and looked into her eyes, to see if she was following.

"Really I just love the fucking feeling; it's like a drug to be by the person you love the most. Knowing that you can share anything with them, and know they'll understand you and not tell anyone else. But it's always a different story for everyone." He stopped and looked at her. His cat like eyes boring into her emerald ones.

"So, you didn't answer my question. Who are you in love with?" He grinned. She stuck her middle finger in his face and walked towards the stairs.

"Bitch. I should've charged you 75 cents for that" she heard him yell after her. A grin spread across her lips as she reached her room and yawned. Did she like Jace? Even if she did, she just couldn't risk getting in a relationship-at least not now. No matter how much she liked it when he smirked, and she couldn't help but feel guilty liking it when he checked her out. She always wanted him around her and when he wasn't time seemed to move by so slow.

Speaking of Jace, when was he going to get here?

"Clary! Get your skinny ass down here" she heard Isabelle yell. Her eyes had a urge to roll them cause she knew what this was about, dressing up for Christmas. Her hand layed limply at her side while the other one went through her blazing curls. The softness slipping through her small pale hands. She brought her feet down from the bed and placed a bookmark on the page she was reading, before walking down the stairs.

Her breath caught, when she saw his golden halo, and eyes closed, leaning on the wall right across from her. His golden eyes opened and directly met hers, she swallowed hurt and tried to calm her butterflies. Stupid guys.

He was wearing dark, dangerously low hung jeans which showed the Calvin Klein boxers, he wore underneath. Damn, she would give anything to just dip her fingers in his jeans. Along with jeans, he was wearing a white see through shirt.

" As much as I love you staring at me, I think we really need to make a staring rule"

She blushed as red as her hair. She didn't know she had been staring, she watched his lips turn into a smirk, and look her body over.

"Yeah maybe we should also make a, "no checking me out rule"?"She finished.

He chuckled and before he could reply Izzy came in her view, with hands on her hips. Where's my camera.. she thought.

"Clarissa Fray. Where have you been?" She asked.

"Where do you think Izzy?" she asked back. God, she was in the house all day, what did she expect?

"Yeah well, it's Christmas Eve! And we've got so much shit left to do. Like decorations, clothes, presents, the dinner, st- "

"How about me and Clary do decorations and presents?" She looked surprised at Jace, did he really just volunteer to do something? Oh crap, now she'd have to spend time with him.

"You? Want to volunteer?" Izzy asked, and let out a laugh, "by all means go for it, but don't expect Clary to do all the work."

"Yeh yeh, I'm quite capable of putting up some decorations Iz" he finished.

"Hmm, good luck, and you better not screw up" She said as she walked away.

Just great, this was all I needed. To spend more time with Jace, could this get any worse?

"I'M HOME!" She put a hand to her heart, as she heard someone right behind her. Holy fuck, is up with these people. She turned her body around to see Magnus in bright purple tights.. and a cape? Alec followed behind with green hair and Britney Spears? Ah fuck…

I'm so fucking sorry LOL! I know real late eh? Well I'm not giving any excuses, except a disease called Lazyness (: Sorry guys, and I tried making it bigger so I hope you enjoy..

I know, there wasn't a lot of Clace in this either, but I just wanted to let you know, how she got half the scars she has. AND Next chapter is filled with a loot of Clace :D There gonna be spending a lot more time with each other on Christmas (:

Well anyways, I'll get the next chapter up soon, and what else is left to say except Review? And tell me how it goes (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N ****Helloo :) I just wanted to give a shout out that I've been meaning to give. First to all those who have put this story on Favourite and Favourite author, thank you so much! And a bigger thanks to all of you who reviewed in the last chapters! It really made my day (: Anyways skipping this, Hope it didn't take that long, and here you go. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any characters; they all belong to the beautiful Cassandra Clare. No matter how much I want Jace. =.=**

"Jace. Give it. Now" I threatened. My hand automatically found my hip, and settled there. My other pale hand was stretched forward. I watched him smirk from his seat on the ground, as his eyes looked at me challengingly.

It had been 10 minutes since I'd been asking for the gift wrap. Besides, this was Magnus's gift. If it wasn't "perfect" he wouldn't let it down until next Christmas. She stared daggers at him, but it didn't seem to work on him. She sighed, and plopped down onto her knees.

"Please?" she asked. Whenever Clary used that word, it never seemed to cooperate with her. God, please work, she prayed. He stared into her green eyes and opened his mouth, as if to speak, but quickly shut it.

"Jace! I'm serious. We haven't even finished wrapping one fucking present." I rushed and told him. I didn't have all day. A bright red curl flashed in front of my eyes, and my hand brushed it behind my ear.

How could someone bear with this kid? She thought.

"What's the magic word?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I already said it grandpa"

He chuckled and kept the wrapping paper behind his back.

Her eyes made out the sparkly blue background and striped white paper. She made a quick reach for it but his hand gripped her wrist. She huffed and moved to pull it back, but he brought it closer.

Her eyes peeked through her eyelashes, and she yanked at her hand again. She was starting to lose patience.

"God damn it Jace. Can't you-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, his lips silenced her. Her breath caught and she stiffened. He was kissing her. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't complain and leant into his touch. Her hand gripped his shirt tightly, as the other rested in his hair. Her body pressed into his, as he bit on her lower lip, pulling on it.

She moaned, and flicked her tongue across her teeth, where his teeth were biting into. The kiss wasn't hungry, but seemed to show how they both felt. As if they were putting all their emotions, into one small kiss.

Far too soon for her taste, he pulled away but kept his face close. His eyes darting from one eye to the other and finally resting on her lips. No word seemed to come out of her as she looked at him. She noticed how hard, her hand had been holding onto his shirt, and pulled it away.

She blushed red, as she saw him stare deeply into her eyes. Her eyes looked around the room, trying to find something else to stare at. But she couldn't. Her hand lightly touched the spot on her lip, where he had left his lingering touch. Her body seemed to ache for more, something that had never happened with Sebastian.

To distract the both of them, she saw that he no longer hid the gift wrap from her view, so she reached out and grabbed it. Grinning when she saw his surprised face.

"Got it "she whispered silently. He seemed to have muttered a "whatever" but she wasn't sure. She watched him get up with the gift, and walk into the kitchen. Clary sighed. Had she done something wrong? She felt completely stupid, to be honest. Why was she acting so demented? So damn weak. She couldn't say no to him, something that made her feel weak. She didn't want to let her guard down, at least not with a guy like Jace.

Jace was a wanted man. He walked the streets as if he owned them. Women would give anything to just get a touch of him. For him to at least even look in their direction. He was a player, nothing different from Sebastian, and she didn't want to repeat the same mistake.

In other words, he was too good for her. She just-god-She just couldn't do it. Why would he like a bright headed child like her? She wasn't beautiful; and that was the truth.

Her hands worked fast with the small gifts. Wrapping each individually and taking her time. First she would choose the wrapping paper, and then place it carefully in the middle. Strips of tape were on her fingers as she cut the thin paper. After wrapping, she placed the owner's name on the top as neatly as she could.

She heard a loud thump of footsteps, and her head turned in that direction.

Alec had his arm slumped on the shoulders of Britney. She seemed dozed off, with a water bottle in her hand. Half her body was leaning on Alec's, as he struggled to keep her standing.

"Aye! I just got new pairs" He complained as she threw up on his Jordan shoes. He made a scrunched up face and threw her off himself.

"Ow.." She replied, as her head hit the cold hardwood floors. Clary kept in a laugh as Alec looked at his shoes. A mixture of panic and anger, struck his face. Magnus walked in, and made a quick stop as he saw Alec.

His hand flew to his mouth with wide eyes. He drew in a big gasp, and just stared. After awhile he finally spoke.

"Oh no she did it" He said.

Alec sighed. "Oh yes she did..."

Jace appeared from the door and stepped over Britney, who whined.

"Hey pretty boy. Mind helping me up?" she questioned. He raised a brow, when she called him "pretty boy" and silently plopped down on the sofa. One feet dangling down as one hand was behind his head, the other on the ground.

Britney seemed to get annoyed because she scowled at him, and pulled herself up. Grabbing the bright neon pink heels which had fallen off her feet, and walked out the door. I felt myself wonder why a celebrity was even in the house in the first place. But judging my Alec's look I wondered if this would be the right time. Maybe later..

"Phew. That was close" Said Magnus, after she had gone. "Come on Alec, let's get you cleaned up" Both of them strolled out of the room, leaving both Clary and Jace in an awkward yet comfortable Silence. She sat there awkwardly, just glancing around the room when Jace finally spoke.

"You know, it doesn't have to be awkward and all "He said quietly. For a minute Clary wondered if he meant that only to himself but couldn't seem to stop herself from answering.

"Hmm, cause the fact that we kissed out of no where, isn't at all awkward" She replied with a soft laugh. He waved a hand through his hair and looked into her eyes again. She never seemed to get tired of his eyes, it just felt so good and warm to look at him. As if he was only hers and she owned him.

He suddenly got up and walked towards her, making her face look all the way up to his. He put his hand out and she slipped hers in, feeling the warm touch, and the spark she always felt when she touched him. He dragged her up and she pulled at her t-shirt, which had gone up while she was sitting.

"Come on, we still have to decorate" he yelled, already walking off on her. She rolled her eyes and speed walked after him.

"Would you slow down? We still have all day Jace." She practically shouted. He chuckled and made a quick stop causing her face to smack right into his hard lean back. She glared and breathed in his smell. She wished she could just keep one of his t-shirts and smell it all day; she'd never get bored of it. Or better yet, just smell him. Shut up Clary, she thought.

"Yeah but you don't know my sister, she takes forever to get ready. You usually need 5 hours in spare. And all we got is 3, so hurry up" She sighed but obeyed him and followed his lead.

~~.~~

She scowled and glanced up at the wall. Clary had been trying for the last ten minutes to put up the banner on the wall, but she was too short to reach. Now someone might think, "Big deal, use a chair." Oh don't worry. She did use a chair. Yet she found herself still on her tippy toes.

She sighed. She was just about to give up and throw away the banner, when warm strong hands circled her waist. A gasp escaped from her mouth as she found herself being lifted up. Her head turned downwards to see who it was, and she mentally cursed herself for not guessing it was Jace.

He smirked at her and motioned for her to put it up. She grabbed the Thumbtack and pushed it in to the wall. Creating a small hole. She coughed, alerting him she was done and to put her down. He gently set her feet on the ground and let go.

They were almost done decorations, but the biggest was yet to do. The Christmas tree. Clary figured everyone wanted to help, so she yelled for them to come in. Isabelle dashed down the stairs and looked around the room. She had to admit, they did a pretty good job.

"Wow guys. If it wasn't for you Clary, I'd have guessed he hired someone to do this" Isabelle said, referring to Jace. I let out a laugh as Jace looked annoyed at her. Magnus and Alec walked in next and Magnus grinned.

"You guys really out did yourselves, except of course, you're lacking glitter, but I'm here to fix that" He said. I rolled my eyes and waited impatiently for Simon to come.

"Whaaat?"Simon asked as he sauntered into the room. I hid my laugh and bit on my lip, His hair was ruffled as his glasses were askew on his nose. You could easily pick out that he had been sleeping.

"Were decorating the Christmas tree!" I said with a smile. His annoyed face quickly went into a huge grin as he raced over and fell on his knees in front of the decorations box. In less than two minutes Simon was tangled in lights and had ornaments hanging off his ears. Clary rolled her eyes as she bent forward to help him.

"Iz control your boyfriend" Jace said. Izzy shook her head laughing at Simon.

"Says the man who has sexual tension going on with my best friend" Clary felt her cheeks go bright red and for a second she thought that she noticed a light blush on Jace.

"Why are you jealous?" He replied back. She watched as Simon shrugged his shoulders before getting up and lifting his feet so Clary could get the string of Popcorn of him.

"Nah, I find it hilarious that you constantly annoy her and ask her to be your girlfriend but yet she REFUSES" He finished off.

"Shut the fuck up, before I chop off both your manhood's and hang them on the fireplace" Isabelle threatened. That seemed to silence both boys, and the tension in the room lifted. Clary sighed and started putting small angels over the trees, later Magnus came skipping over with a great amount of glitter in his hands, and dumping it around the tree.

"Now that." he said pointing towards the tree, "Looks waaaay better" I smiled and noticed everyone had gathered around the small woren out brown box, and were picking up ornaments. She noticed Simon's wide eyes as they searched for the right decoration and finally landed on a small Candy Cane. But this Candy Cane was Crystal white and had beads swirling around it, it was truly an amazing sight.

Jace who was crouched next to the tree, and was looking at something underneath scowled when Simon jumped and stood on his back to reach the top.

'What the fuck are you doing?"Jace asked. Simon kicked his side, motioning him to go up. Jace rolled his eyes and lifted as far as his back could go.

"There" Simon announced as he put on the Candy cane, "Was that so hard?" He asked Jace.

Luckily Jace didn't reply back, and just stepped back and plugged in the cord for the lights. Magnus walked over and flipped the light switch off, and we stepped back to see the Christmas tree. Each of us were in awe as we looked at it. Lights were bouncing in every direction, and illuminating the round ornaments.

The room was filled with secret presents hidden under sofas or on the tables, and the fireplace held all the stockings. Clary grinned, this would probably be her first Christmas where things were normal and the atmosphere wasn't mad.

After a few minutes, Isabelle dragged Clary up the stairs and grinned.

'Now is my favourite part." She finished.

~~.~~

**A/N Wow, I really wanted to get this up. So what did you think? Personally I now regret saying at the end of last times chapter, "Alec walks in with Britney Spears"Ahahaha just screwed it up =.= But next chapter I promise will be fantastic! I also have this story in mind which I'm posting tomorrow, it's already written I just need a name (: **

**Please Review along with alerting the story. I love to hear your guys comments on the story. Any suggestions? **


End file.
